All too sweet!
by maya-chan14
Summary: A one-shot for a cute couple! I think it's cute to think of them being protective and caring with one another. Hope you guys like it, like when I had fun imagining it


**Hey minna!Guess who!it's maya! and I'm back!I just want to inform everyone that I'm sorry I haven't been able to update much often, I was busy finishing my thesis and just finished my defense last Friday!OMG!  
><strong>

**Anyway~~~**

**This will be a one shot!In celebration for me finishing my DEFENSE and THESIS!^+^  
><strong>

**Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Inspiration: From a commercial in channel 2 (abs - cbn), the Cornetto commercial**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

><p><strong>~If you could just protect...<strong>

Mira sighed dramatically at the bar. Gray, Happy, and Erza was too, at the bar. Turning their head towards the white-haired beauty, which happened to be emitting a sad outlook.

"What's wrong Mira?" Gray asked.

Happy was fixing a ribbon that he placed on a fish in hopes of Charle liking it. Erza was eating her usual strawberry cake, (courtesy of Mira) nodded in agreement with the Ice mage.

Again Mira released a sigh, but still answered.

"Can't you guys see?" Mira said looking straight ahead at a certain two people. Which happened to be Lucy and Natsu. Oh the joy.

The two were currently sitting on each side of the table. Lucy was reading a book like the usual, but today it seemed like she didn't like the weather that much. The hot weather that is, adding Natsu a flame mage with her. Natsu who of course was oblivious to the torturous heat, was happily stuffing his mouth with food.

"Why can't they just be together?" Mira asked to herself. Gray chuckled, Erza shrugged, and Happy was busy courting Charle at the table beside Lucy and Natsu's table.

"You know how dense that hot-head is" Gray stated. Making Mira let out another sigh.

"Why can't they just see that they like each other?" Mira asked almost like begged it.

"Well who knows they might realize it soon" Gray said as comforting words. Which the take-over beauty took into head.

Of course while Gray and Mira were talking, Erza still eating and just listening to the two. Didn't notice a certain celestial mage disappear out of the guild, leaving the dragon slayer to still stuff his face. While the sun was starting to settle down, sundown was approaching.

**...YOU && ME, sitting on a tree...**

Ain't it just great watching a beautiful sunset, where it's peace and quiet? Yea, Lucy is in that moment, up in a huge tree not too far from the guild. Not like she has a huge problem, but her rent is due date again, and lately every mission she and Natsu takes just flushes all the money to repair works. It's true she's grateful that she became Natsu's partner, but still it's a pain if he just destroys everything during every mission.

Then again she truly is grateful for everything, although she was sad to get the news that her Father died a few months since the core members of Fairy Tail that vanished on Tenrou Island, came back. All the memories she had with her Father until she experienced being in Fairy Tail all came rushing in. Slowly the tears she didn't notice started to come out, and train down her smooth cheeks.

**_Back at the guild_**

"Hey has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked again after he asked Droy and Jet.

"Sorry pal, we haven't seen her" Wakaba answered for the rest. Natsu frowned at the answer.

Where the hell was she? She was the one who was picking the mission today, and she's no where in the guild. And why do I feel funny when she's close. And when she's not, I feel something is missing, more like empty.

Mira of course heard the loud dragon slayer and decided to help. In Mira's word Help means, get them together!

"Natsu!" Mira called him over. Which he immediately came.

"Mira have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked when he was near the bar. All too needy if you think like Mira.

"Sorry Natsu, but no" Mira answered. As soon as the words left her mouth, Natsu frowned more. He almost looked like he was sulking.

"But I did overhear her tell Levy she was going to see the sunset" Mira added. And like magic, Natsu smiled in a blink of an eye.

"Really? Great!See yah Mira!" Natsu said grinning his trademark grin, heading fast towards the door. In hopes of finding the celestial mage.

Mira grinned at the reaction she got from the dragon slayer. Mean while Gray was in ear-shot so he heard what she had said to his comrade.

"Think they'll realize their feelings for each other?" Gray asked as he took a seat.

"Hopefully!I'll bet yah 200 thousand jewels if they come back together" Mira said. Grinning like the chesire cat.

"Your on" Gray said, of course he wouldn't turn back on a bet.

**...K-I-S-S-I-N-G...**

No wonder Lucy left the guild, she's right the sun isn't even setting yet the sky looks so cool! Heck I should go with her more often, but maybe she still needs time.

Maybe she was still sad about her died pass away. And I knew it too, because I felt trip back to Magnolia was quiet. Some girls walked by and said some random things about wishing their dad died. But I knew that hit Lucy's heart.

She wasn't selfish, maybe she was just sad to know that the only blood relative she had, passed away within our 7 years disappearance.

I wasn't going to let her suffer all alone. So when we came back, I knew we had to go seperate ways. But deep inside me I couldn't, more like didn't want to. So when I came to her place her landlord was there. She said to take it easy on her. And I just nodded. Once inside I smelt salty tears, and I knew it was Lucy. My instincts took over my body and next thing I knew Lucy was in my arms crying her heart out. I let her, because she needed to realize all those bottled up feelings. And because I knew what it felt like to loose a parent.

My feet had a mind of it's own, it lead me to a tree where a crying Lucy was at. I climbed up and within seconds I was beside her.

"Luce" I said, and immediately she wrapped her arms around me, crying her heart. I hugged her back, rubbed circles around her back.

"Don't worry Luce I'll be here for you" I said. And I'd keep my promise just for her. My Luce. _My_?

"You promise?" She asked as she looked at me with those bloodshot,puffy eyes. But in it was trust and hope.

"I promise" I said grinning.

And she smiled. Her smile that I loved the best about her. She just makes me want to be near her. Protect her. And maybe I do, and I'd gladly protect her a million times even if it kills me. Did I ever mention that I wanted to kill those Phantom bastards when they kidnapped her? Yeah I wanted to kill them so bad, yet Lucy didn't, she just left it, and said to us to just hand her over. Of course being a Fairy Tail mage, our instincts was to protect our nakama. Our friend. And my partner.

And she's the best partner forever. The sun was almost down, about in a minute or so.

"Hey Luce did I ever tell you" I started. I wanted this to be perfect as I can. 11 seconds.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked, looking back at me away from the sun that lighted her with beauty. 10 seconds.

"That you my nakama?" I said. 9 seconds. And she giggled at that.

"Yeah" She answered. 8 seconds.

"That your my best friend?" I asked again. 7 seconds.

"Yeah" She answered 6 seconds.

"That your my partner?" I asked another.5 seconds.

"Yeah" She answered again, she tilted her head. 4 seconds.

"And..." I trailed off. 3 seconds.

"And?" She asked. 2 seconds.

"I love you" I said. claiming her lips at that moment. And the sun touched the horizon. A perfect sundown confession. A second or two Lucy kissed him back. And the two kissed for the first time, with a beautiful background to shadow them.

"I love you too, stupid" Lucy said after they pulled away from each other. Blushing ever so at the man in front of her. Her nakama. Her partner. Her Best friend. Her's.

"Come on let's go back to the guild" Natsu grinned, starting to go down the tree. Once he was down he waited for Lucy. On alert if she slipped while going down. And of course she did. Typical Lucy.

"Clumsy" Natsu teased as he carried her towards the guild.

"P-put me down!" She protested as she blushed furiously. All he did was laugh at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the guild<strong>

Natsu kicked the doors open, making everyone turn their heads toward the door. And grinned at the sight of the two. Natsu carrying a blushing Lucy, who hid her face in the crook of his neck.

The guild erupted into cheers, whistles and congratulations to the two.

**At the bar**

"Pay up Gray" Mira grinned at the Ice Mage. While the latter grumbled in defeat as he slammed his money on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!<strong>

**How was that guys?did anyone like it?**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT!REVIEW IT?**

**~maya14~  
><strong>


End file.
